Being Unique is Being Beautiful
by SilverWolfLove
Summary: Luke Diaz is Embry's new step-sister. While out surfing with some local boys, Luke gets a big surprise that changes her life. Can Seth pull her back from the edge and show her that being unique is being beautiful?
1. Prologue

Just so you guys know, this is what Luke has: _Body Dysmorphic Disorder - BDD_

_Body Dysmorphic disorder (BDD) is psychological disorder, which makes the patients obsessive about their looks. They obsess on an imagined defect in their appearance which they think makes them look ugly. They have a negative feeling regarding their appearance and that prevents them from a normal lifestyle. In spite of reassurances about their looks they look fine the patients don't understand it. _

_Asthma_

_Asthma is a disease of the lungs. The common cold or other triggers like exercise or stress can cause the airways or the tubes that carry air to the lungs to be irritated. These become narrow and inflamed, with the build up of excessive mucous and breathing becomes a problem. The asthmatic will be coughing and panting during inhalation with an uncomfortable tightening of the chest. It strikes asthmatic more at night and in the morning, so sleeplessness is often a factor that adds to the discomfort. Some chronic asthma patients become hypersensitive things such as strong smells, pollens or pollutants.  
><em>_**Cystic Fibrosis  
><strong>_Cystic fibrosis (CF) is a disease that causes the body to make thick, sticky mucus (say: **myoo**-kus). This causes problems in two major areas: the lungs and the digestive system.Healthy lungs produce mucus, which protects the airways and makes it easier to breathe. But for a person with CF, the mucus is thick and sticky and can clog up the lungs. This creates a place where bacteria can easily grow — and bacteria cause infections.And it's not only the airways and lungs that are affected in a person who has cystic fibrosis. Mucus-producing cells line the digestive tract, including the stomach, intestines, liver, pancreas, and reproductive organs. The pancreas produces enzymes that help digest food and hormones that help absorb sugar. When thick mucus in the pancreas clogs up the narrow passageways, it can make it difficult for people to digest food and get all the vitamins and nutrients they need.Cystic fibrosis affects more than 30,000 children and young adults in the United States. It can be mild or severe, depending on the person. To make normal mucus, the body needs a special protein. This protein is defective in cystic fibrosis, producing the thick, sticky mucus that causes problems for people with CF.

My name is Caroline "Luke" Diaz, and I'm Embry Call's new step-sister.

Okay, let me explain myself. First, let's start with my nickname. My real name is Caroline, but my middle name is Lucas, and I'm a complete tomboy, so everyone calls me Luke, which is the usual nickname for Lucas. Now, let's get on to the "Embry Call's new step-sister part."

I was born a month pre-mature, because my mom died from something whilst she was pregnant with me. There was something wrong with getting me out, so I was deprived of oxygen for about three minutes. Apparently, that affected my lungs. So now, I have Cystic Fibrosis and Asthma, which is called "CF Asthma." Not only that, but I have Body Dysmorphic Disorder (BDD), which is a psychological disorder that makes me obsessive about my looks. Not "Oh my God! My hair is messed!" –starts crying- or "Oh no! My mascara is running!" Nothing like that. It's more like I always think I'm ugly. If someone's says "Oh, Luke, you look beautiful in that dress!" I'll think _no I don't, I look ugly in everything. _And BDD patients are always looking into anything with a reflection because we're obsessed with making sure we look good. My dad, Connor Diaz, finds it very annoying because whenever he says I look nice, I'll reply "Dad, stop! I look ugly! This makes me look fat and my legs are too hairy!" I've never even had a boyfriend because I think I'm too heinous for anyone.

Anyway, my dad didn't even marry anyone after mom. He dated a woman named Chloie when I was six, and another one named Kirsten when I was ten, but he didn't date them for more than a month. But three weeks ago, my dad, California's highest paid lawyer, went on a business trip to La Push, Washington while I stayed with my Aunt Teresa, Uncle Will and my cousins Jay, Thomas and Carrie. He was gone for two months, and when he came back, he was married to a La Push native named Allison Call, well, Allison Diaz now.

Dad and I spent two weeks packing up our huge lake front house in Huntington Beach, California, and one week trying to sell our house. It didn't take very long. Our house was a three story (four story with the basement) lake front house on the shore of Lake Ward (A/N it's not really a lake, I made it up), with seven bedrooms, eight bathrooms (one for every room, with one in the basement), one living room, one kitchen, a four car garage, a large backyard full of grass, a huge ground pool in the backyard, a hot tube in the back patio, about thirteen palm threes in the back, a huge hedge with gives you a lot of privacy, it's two miles from the beach, and on the side of the house is a shed full of surfboards and boogie boards. In our front yard, on the grass, is my boat on a little platform, hooked up to our yellow Ford truck.

You see, I'm a competitive boat racer and I've won seven trophies, three gold medals, three silver medals, and one bronze medal (which was from my first boat race.) Not only that, but I'm a competitive surfer and a competitive swimmer. For surfing, I've won eight trophies, ten gold medals, four silver medals and three bronze medals, and, according to my best friend Kyler (who is a girl), I'm a shoe-in for a sponsorship with Mindless Reaction, a popular surfing company in California. In swimming, I've won four gold medals, six silver medals and two bronze medals.

But our house is worth a lot more, because we're leaving all our furniture in there because Allison doesn't want to get rid of her stuff and her house is too small to bring more stuff in.

We have four cars: a black Ford four door truck, a yellow Dodge Charger, a white 2012 Impala, and a blue 2012 Mustang Convertible (which is mine.) In order to get all the cars and our stuff to La Push, Aunt Teresa has to drive the Charger, I have to drive the Convertible (I'm sixteen and I have my license), Uncle Will has to drive the Impala and dad has to drive the truck, which well be towing my boat.

Oh, I almost forgot. I play acoustic and electric guitar, piano, keyboard, violin, cello and drums. I also dance and sing. I've been playing guitar since I was ten, piano since I was three, keyboard since I was eight, violin since I was five, cello since I was nine, drums since I was eleven, I've been dancing since I was two, and singing since I was three.

I pulled open the wooden doors of the shed, revealing my seven surfboards. Some were all of one colour, some had flowers painted on them, and some had different patterns in different colours. But it wasn't just surfboards. There were boogie boards of varying colours and patterns, and three rubber dinghies packed tightly in their boxes. I grabbed two surfboards and put them under my arm, then grabbed two boogie boards and held them in my hands. It took me seven minutes to load all of the stuff in the shed into the bed of the truck, twenty minutes to load all my suitcases into the trunks of the three cars, ten minutes to find my iPhone 4G, my iPod and my purse (which were all ready in my car), and five minutes to get my chocolate Lab Jonah, my little shih zue Nikita and my little Chihuahua Teehana into the cars (Jonah with dad, and Nikita and Teehana in my car.)

We were finally on the road and driving the long way to La Push, Washington where my new step-mom and step-brother were waiting.

**Hope ya like it! I'll probably update tomorrow or the next day. –Cammie A. **


	2. Guardian Angel

**I have some pictures on my profile of Luke's things. You can check them out if you'd like.**

My eyes were starting to droop by now. It was 6:34 in the morning, and we were still driving. We were supposed to have stopped in Washington, D.C. to get some sleep, but that was at 10:00 last night and dad was on a coffee high, so he decided to keep going, no matter how much Aunt Teresa, Uncle Will and I protested. Nikita and Teehana were curled up together in the passenger's seat, sleeping.

About ten minutes later, I had pulled off to the side of the road to put the top down the top, which meant that the cool morning breeze was blowing on my face. I was getting sleepier and sleepier. To try and wake myself up some, I turned up the radio to a hip hop channel. Headlines by Drake was playing. I loved the song, so I turned it up some more. When I saw the sign that read "Welcome to La Push, Please Respect All Tribal Rules and Traditions," I started to sing it. **(A/N I know I shouldn't have all the lyrics, but I love the song SOOO much!)**

"_I might be too strung out on compliments _

_Overdosed on confidence_

_Started not to give a fuck, and stop fearing the consequence_

_Drinking every night, because we drink to my accomplishments_

_Faded way too long, I'm floating in and out of consciousness_

_And they saying I'm back,_

_I'd agree with that__I just take my time with all this shit, I still believe in that__I had someone tell me I fell off, oh I needed that_

_And they want to see me pick back up, well, where'd I leave it at_

_I know I exaggerated things now I got it like that_

_Tuck my napkin in my shirt, because I'm just mobbing like that_

_You know good and well that you don't want a problem like that_

_You gone make someone around me catch a body like that_

_No, don't do it, please don't do it_

_Because one of us goes in, and we all go through it_

_And Drizzy got the money, so Drizzy gone pay it_

_Those my brothers I ain't even got to say it_

_That's just something they know__  
><em>_They know, they know, they know_

_They know, they know, they know_

_They know, they know, they know_

_Yeah, they know, yeah_

_That the real is on the rise, fuck them other guys_

_I even gave them a chance to decide, now it's something they know_

_They know, they know, they know__  
><em>_I be yelling out money over everything, money on my mind_

_Then she want to ask when it got so empty_

_Tell her I apologize, happened over time_

_She says they miss the old Drake, girl don't tempt me_

_If they don't get it, they'll be over you_

_That new shit that you got is overdue_

_You better do what you supposed to do_

_I'm like "Why I got to be all that?" but still I can't deny the fact_

_That it's true, listening to you expressing all them feelings_

_Soap opera rappers, all these niggas sound like "All My Children"_

_And that's who you thinking is about to come and make a killing_

_I guess it really is just me, myself, and all my millions_

_You know that they ain't even got it like that_

_You gone hype me up and make me catch a body like that_

_Plus I live for this, it isn't just a hobby like that_

_When they get my shit and play it, I ain't even got to say it, they know__  
><em>_They know, they know, they know_

_They know, they know, they know_

_They know, they know, they know_

_Yeah, they know, yeah_

_I be yelling out money over everything, money on my mind__(Mind, mind, mind)__Tell them I apologize, _

_It happened over time (Time, time, time, time)_

_They know."_

I was singing along, and half way through it, I turned it up on bust. By now, I was roaring the car through the narrow streets of La Push, and over one bridge that bared the sign "Quillayute Bridge," that, according to my pamphlet, went right over Quillayute River.

As I past a convience store, I got a dirty look from the clerk who was out on the concret step in front of the store, puffing on a cigarette. Then, Save You by Simple Plan came on. I turned down a little bit, than started to sing along to my favourite part, which was the chorus.

_"Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_ And there're so many thing that I want you to know_

_ I won't give up till it's over_

_ If it takes you forever I want you to know."_

As I was driving around a blind corner, I then realized that I could no longer see Dad, Aunt Teresa, or Uncle Will.

I continue to drive full speed down the empty road. The grey pavement was filled with potholes and multiply cracks. The car almost brought up solid when I went over quite a large and deep pothole. The impact slammed my chest against the steering, and sent it veering off to the shoulder of the road.

As soon as my chest hit the wheel, all oxygen evacuated my lungs, and left me gasping for air. What little breath that was going in my lungs came out in loud wheezes. With shaking hands, I reached for my purse. Teehana barked loudly, frightening me, which made my hands jerk and the purse to drop to the floor. Nikita and Teehana were both jumping up on me now, licking franticly at my face.

My vision turned a little white, and I was desperately trying to get to my purse. My mind was too clouded to even think about taking off my seatbelt. My hand clawed at the clasp, trying hard to get it undone.

The little puffs of breath that were once coming into my lungs were stopped, and I was slowly suffocating. Drunkenly, I took one more swing at the purse, but couldn't reach it. With Teehana and Nikita still licking my face and barking in my ears, my eyes closed, and I saw a brief white light.

I inhaled and exhaled with ease. No pain. All the oxygen I could ever want. For a brief moment, I thought I was back in my house in Huntington Beach, just waking up and would probably go boating, swimming or surfing with Kyler in just a few hours.

But I was mistaken when I heard the steady breathing of somebody close to me.

When I finally regained some of my senses, I felt like I was lying on someone's lap, my head in their groin area. Whoever it was, I could tell was fairly thin, with rock hard thighs, and barely any fat. At least on their legs. I could guess it was boy, because of the little lump I felt on his groin. I was probably being watched by him, which just made me nervous. I felt kind of tense. Almost like I shouldn't be here at all. My body wanted to bolt right out of there and run as fast as it could away from this boy. But my heart told me to stay there with him.

I could tell I was still in my car, because I could hear the rumbling of the heater and the faint sound of a song playing on the radio. The volume turned down lower than I had ever had it. The boy was softly humming away to the song. His voice was quite good, almost soothing. But it was also very masculine.

Should I open my eyes?

Decided against it, I decided to listen to the music. _"And you're sitting in the front row, wanna be first in line, waiting by my window, giving me all your time, you could be my hero, if only I could let go, but his love is still in me, like a broken arrow, like a broken arrow."_

I snaked my hand out, and turned up the radio, almost as loud as it could go. I've loved this song ever since I watched Beastly. This song—Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott—plays during the credits of Beastly.

The boy and I sung together until the end of the song, and then, when it was over and See No More by Joe Jonas started to blare through the speakers, I sat up and looked into the boy's eyes.

As soon as his brown eyes met my dark blue ones, he gasped. A smile spread across his handsome face. His eyes lit up and they kept locked on me. I forced a shy smile back at him before I positioned myself back into the driver's seat.

My fingers found the volume dial and turned it down. I looked back over at the boy who saved my life. "Um, aren't you going to get out now?" I asked.

That seemed to pull him back to earth, but his smile never faltered and his eyes never left me for even a millisecond. "Actually, I was wondering if you could give me a ride somewhere."

I considered it for a while. He saved my life, the least I can do is give him a ride. "Yeah, sure." I slipped the car into drive, and put pressure on the gas pedal, veering carelessly out onto the road, and continued down the road. But this time, I was watching out for potholes. "Where am I bringing you?"

"86 Quileute Street," he declared, moving in a little closer to me.

It then occurred to me that I hadn't put my seatbelt back on, and nether had he. I slowed down a bit to maneuver it on. "Hey, you should put on your seatbelt. You don't wanna get a ticket, do you?" I questioned.

The boy chuckled. "Cops barely come down to La Push. And when they do, they just drive around for ten minutes, and then leave again. If you're flooring it with the music blaring with no seatbelts on _and_ you're high, they still won't stop you."

"Not very good cops, are they?" I said.

"No, not really."

We drove in silence for another five minutes, until he said something. "So, what's your name?"

"Luke. Luke Diaz." I glanced over at him. "You?"

"Seth Clearwater."

I giggled. "Clearwater?" I mentally slapped myself. Really? Make fun of his last name? How stupid can I get?

He smiled at me. "Yeah, I know. It's a weird last name. Whenever my friend Collin says it, he needs to go use the washroom."

We laughed together.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked him.

"Yeah. One older sister. What about you?"

I shoke my head. "No. My mom died while I was in her stomach, which meant I never really had the chance to get a little brother or sister. And my dad never really dated after my mom died."

A sympathetic look crossed Seth's face. "Oh. I'm sorry. It must be so hard for you, living without you mom."

Tears started to spring my eyes, but I fought them hard. "Yeah, a little bit. But my dad is really cool." I smiled. "He taught me how to surf, how to boat, and how to swim. He also taught me how to hunt, how to fish, and how to fix anything that runs on a motor."

"You should take to my friend Jacob Black. He's currently building a truck from scratch, just for something to do," Seth explained.

"Sure! I'd love that. Maybe I could be his little assistant."

"Yeah, and then you and my friend Embry Call could go surfing together. He loves to surf. Embry even placed first in his category in the La Push Surfing Contest last year."

Embry Call? How can Seth know Embry? Wait, maybe it's a different Embry Call. "Embry Call? Allison Call's son?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"And he has a new step-sister and a new step-dad named Connor Diaz?"

He nodded. "Yeah! But I don't know his step-sister's name."

I laughed. "Seth! Connor Diaz is my dad!" I looked over at him. "I'm Embry's new step-sister!"

Seth laughed along with me. "How ironic! I was just going over to Embry's house to meet you guys!"

We laughed for another two minutes, before my cheeks started to hurt. Still chuckling, I snaked my hand across and turned up the radio. Astronaut by Simple Plan was playing.

The sun was just started to pelt the afternoon sky. The gloomy colours were replaced by bright oranges, pale yellows, and streaks of silk gold.

After about a minute of watching the sky, I was soon mesmerized by the beach we were passing. I saw a few good waves coming in, but not very many. Mostly junk waves. Two little girls about nine years old were paddling on surfboards in the junk waves not far from shore, with a thirty year old woman watching them from shore. Farther out, I saw four boys and a girl trying to catch some waves. The girl had just dropped down on one of the boys, making them both fall over. They sprung up, and started to laugh. A teenage boy and a girl who looked about three or four were making a sandcastle. An older boy ran up, scooped the little girl up, and blew a raspberry on her stomach, making her laugh and try to swap his head away. Three girls wearing skimpy bikinis were tanning on the beach. Two boys who were sitting on a near by log were checking them out, whistling when one girl leaned over, showing her cleavage.

Seth must have saw me staring, because he said, "You like the water?"

By the this time, we were past the beach. I could still hear the crash of the waves on the shore. "Back home, I was the surfing, boating and swimming champ of Huntington Beach."

"Wow."

I nodded. I was just itching to get into the water. To feel the cold water on my skin as I duck dive, and try to catch that perfect wave. Or maybe I should give Seth and his friends a ride on my boat. Sure, I can only take five per round, but I could do more than one round. Oh well. I'll figure it out when I get unpacked.

"Turn here," Seth declared, pointing to the street on his side.

I turned, without putting on my blinker (oppsie!), and continued down what I guessed was Quileute Street. Twenty-eight, thirty, thirty-two, thirty-four. . . . And it just went on and on and on. Eighty, eight-two, eighty-four . . . eighty-six! Seth didn't have to tell me to pull in, because I saw my boat, in all it's glory, sitting there, behind dad's truck. I put the car into park, turned it off, and then we both got out.

The house didn't really stand out from all the other houses in town. It was simple, nothing like our house in Huntington Beach. This one was two stories, pale yellow, white shudders that were peeling a bit, a brown door that looked newer than the house itself, a huge window beside the door that I guessed was in the living room, three more windows further up the house, and when I glanced to the side of the structure, I saw a 7x10 window that looked like it was in the kitchen. The front yard was full of lush grass that looked like it hadn't been mowed in years, a flower garden filled with sunflowers, daisies, petunias, and lilies, a white fence that looked like it hadn't been painted in more than ten years, a paved driveway off to the side, a wooden shed in the backyard, a little garage off to the side, a long but narrow stream ran through the back yard separating the forest with the backyard, and more trees than I have ever seen in one place were in the backyard.

"Is that yours?" asked Seth as we passed my boat.

I placed my hand on the rail. With my other hand, I brushed some dust off the fiberglass frame. "Yeah. My best friend Kyler and I were partners for the boat races in Huntington Beach." I smiled at the memory. "We were unbeatable. But there was this one time that a girl/boy team from Australia beat us. But it was only by, like, half a centimeter."

The two of us walked up the steps, and Seth opened the door, gesturing me in. The inside was just as old looking as the outside. On my left was the living room, and on my right was the kitchen. Straight in front of me was a hallway, and at the end of the hallway was a set of wooden stairs that led to the upstairs (I guessed.)

The living room was . . . quant. There was one long couch on the wall beside the windows, two love seats side by side on the other side, a chair diagonal to the love seat, and an old wooden rocking chair by the door. A simple brown coffee table stood in the middle of the room, a 50" television stood on a black entertainment center, and a brown entable was placed beside the long couch with a simple lamp sitting on it. A few magizines were casually thrown on the coffee table, along with a book called "Dark Water" by Sharon Sala, a glass bowl of mints, a little vase of flowers, and three coasters. Many pictures of one boy were spread all over the wall. One picture for each year he has been in school. I guessed the boy was Embry. There were also three or four pictures of Embry and a woman who looked to be in her early thirties, who I guessed was Allison. Also, I saw a picture of Allison in a knee high white dress, and my dad, wearing a tux; both were holding glasses of red wine. I guessed that this was their wedding picture.

The kitchen was similar. Everything was mostly white and cheery, a round table, wooden chairs, and the curtains were pale blue, and were blowing in the light breeze. I continued down the hall, passing two doors. Beside the stairs was a simple alcove, with a little window seat, a book shelf, and a large window looking out into another's house window.

"That's my house," Seth said from behind me.

I looked at the house more closely. It was very similar to my new house, except Seth's house was a pale blue with yellowing shudders.

The two of us trotted casually up the stairs. Once we reached the landing, I heard voices.

"Mr. Diaz, when is your daughter going to get here?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"I don't know, Quil. Mr. Diaz is my dad. I'm Connor. And my daughter's name is Luke," said dad.

"Luke? I thought that was a boy's name," said a different boy.

"Yeah, I know. Her real name is Caroline."

"Well, where did you get Luke from Caroline?" another voice chimed in.

"She hates the name Caroline, so she got everyone to start calling her Lucas, which is her middle name. When she was in second grade, her best friend Kyler shortened it to Luke. And that's what we've been calling her ever since," dad explained.

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess," said the first boy, Quil?

We followed the voices to the last door on the right, and then walked in. The first thing that caught my attention was how big the Quileute boys were. And I thought Seth was big! Compared to these guys, Seth was an ant! They were all very tanned, with shaggy black hair, deep brown eyes, and some had six packs, while others had eight packs. Neither of them were wearing shorts or shoes. The only thing they had on were shorts that went to their knees. Dad looked very out of place, sitting on the bed in the room with his arm around the woman I saw in the pictures, who was Allison Call. Well, Allison Diaz now. She was wearing a purple sundress, white flip flops, and her long black hair was straightened and partened so that half of it was on her left shoulder, and the other half was on her right shoulder. She was wearing mascara, and blush.

All eyes were on me. I shifted uncomfortably, my BDD acting up. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to cower back out the door. Dad, sensing that I was uncomfortable, got up and introduced us.

"Luke, this is Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Collin Nobally, and Brady Roberts." He walked to the boy that was the furthest away from me, and put his arm around the boy's shoulders. "And this is Embry Call, your new step-brother."

Embry gave me a shy smile, which I kindly returned. Luckily, not all eyes were on me now. Dad pushed lightly pushed Embry over to me, until we were standing a foot away from each other. He put his hand out, and I shoke it, giving him another shy smile. One of the boys—Jacob Black—pushed Embry, roughly, towards me, and he rammed into me.

"Embry, hug your new sister!" exclaimed Allison from the bed.

Embry, shooting an annoyed look at his mom, leaned forward and wrapped me in a tense hug. We hugged for only four seconds, and then we back away from each other.

Dad looked behind me, at Seth, and then shot his hand out. Smiling, Seth took it. "I'm Connor Diaz, Luke's dad."

"I'm Seth Clearwater, Luke's first friend." When Seth stepped back, he winked at me.

"Are you related to Leah?" dad asked, gesturing to Leah, who was whispering something to Jacob.

Seth laughed. "Mr. Diaz, Leah is my big sister."

Dad laughed with him. "Oh. Well, I guess you are related then. And, once again, Mr. Diaz is my dad. I'm Connor. So, how did you guys meet?"

"I was going over a bump, and my chest beat against the steering wheel when the car landed, and then my Asthma took over again. I passed out, and Seth saved me," I explained.

Dad looked shocked, and then outraged. "You almost died? Luke, I'm going to get those potholes fixed! And then I'm gonna sue the mayor for everything he's worth!"

Allison giggled, and then appeared behind dad. "Connor, honey, La Push doesn't have a mayor. We have a Council, which is full of Elders. And if you sue the Elders, we'd better high-tail it out of La Push, because everyone is going to hate you."

Dad sighed. "Alright, fine." He looked back at Seth and his smile was there again. "Thanks, Seth, for saving Luke. I really appreciate it."

Seth's smile widened. Something told me that he did that a lot. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Di— I mean, Connor."

"Um, Seth, may we speak to you?" asked Sam.

Seth shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." Seth turned and walked out the door. The rest soon followed, leaving only Allison, dad and I.

Allison leaned forward and gave me a tight hug. When she pulled back and I looked into her eyes, I saw a kind of motherly love that I have seen before. Well, I've seen it, but it hasn't been directed at me. Her smile was very bright and nurturing. "Luke, it's very nice to finally be meeting you."

I smiled back. It wasn't forced, but it didn't exactly come easily either. "Same here, Allison."

Allison stepped back to dad, a smile still on her face.

"Luke, do you wanna see your room?" dad asked, already walking out the door.

I followed closely behind. Two doors up on the left was what we went into. Dad opened the door, and stepped back, letting me walk in first.

The room was actually pretty cool. I would totally need to redecorate, but other than that, it was pretty awesome.

The walls were a pale pink, the roof was white, a window seat beside the bed, a white desk with a pink computer chair, a blue beside table with a hot pink lamp on top of it, a fuzzy white carpet at the foot of the bed, and the bed was a simple twin Queen Size bed with a white comforter and a round pillow on it.

"Do you like it?" asked dad hopefully.

I turned back to him and Allison. "Yeah. Thanks dad." I hugged him and Allison together. "And thanks Allison."

With one final smile, they walked out, closing the door behind them. Sighing, I put my purse on the computer chair and lay down on the bed with my hands on my stomach, looking up at the ceiling. When I glanced out the window, I saw Seth.

Huh?

I sprung up and ran straight for the window. I sat on the cushion of the window seat, and opened the window. In the window across from me, Seth was standing there with his back to me, taking off his shirt. He carelessly discarded it on the floor and walked out of sight for about ten seconds. When he finally turned to face me, his eyes were closed, as if he were deep in thought.

He pulled out a chair, and sat down at his desk, which happened to be right in front of the window. Seth ran his hand through his black hair, and then opened his eyes. When his brown orbs found my blue ones, a smile lit his face. As fast as he could, Seth yanked up the window.

"Is that your room?" he asked.

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah! I cannot believe your room is right across from mine!"

"I know! Out of all the empty rooms in that house, you chose that one."

"Actually, dad and Allison chose it for me."

"Well, then it must have been fate."

I smiled, which made his smile widen. "Yeah. Fate."

We were silent for a minute, before Seth spoke. "Hey, you wanna go surfing with a bunch of us?"

"Us being who?"

"There's gunna be me, Sam, his fiancé Emily Young, Paul, his girlfriend Rachel Black, who is also Jake's sister, Collin, Jared, his girlfriend Kim Cunningham, I think Embry's going, Jake, Leah, Quil, and Brady."

"The guys who were just over here and their girlfriends?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Yes." He laughed lightly. "We don't get many sunny and warm days down here in La Push, so when we do get one the locals tend to take advantage of it."

I thought for only ten seconds before answering. "Yeah, sure."

"You have a board, right?"

I laughed. "Are you kidding? I have seven!"

"Do you have any long boards? Because we're trying to teach Emily how to surf, but all we have are normal sized boards."

"Yeah. I have one, I think. When are we going?"

Seth looked over his shoulder for a few seconds. "In ten."

"Okay. Well, meet you guys at the beach?"

"Yeah. You know how to get there, right?"

I shoke my head and laughed. "Not at all."

Seth laughed with me. "I guess I could come with you."

"Kay." I jumped off the cushion, closed the window and drew the shades over across the window.

I went straight for my drawer, and pulled out my plaid bathing suit top, blue short shorts, and a baggy white cover coat. I put it all on, and then flipped on my flip flops. I removed all my make-up, took my hair out of its pins, grabbed my surf bag, and then headed down stairs.

It was then that I noticed aunt Teresa and uncle Will weren't there. I walked over to dad, who was sitting at the kitchen table, reading.

"Dad, where are aunt Teresa and uncle Will?"

Dad didn't even look up when he said "I gave them money for two first class tickets back to California."

After I kissed dad and told him where I was going, I headed out to the truck, untied my long board and my Roxy board, placing them both in the backseat of my car. As soon I got in the car, Seth ran jammed open his house door, and came running, carrying a blue surfboard. He put his board in the back with mine, and hopped in the front seat, not even opening the door.

I shifted the car into drive, backed out of the driveway, and started to drive to the beach that I still didn't know the name of.

**The last part of this chapter was rushed, because, well, it's 10:51 in the night, I have a math test tomorrow, and I still have to study. I promise my next chapter well be better written. –Cammie Abbott**


End file.
